The Axeman
by Archer.Warrior
Summary: The Axeman.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chase**

"Kakashi of the Sharingan... what a presumptuous name."

"You know Kakashi-sensei?!" cried Naruto. "Come fight us head-on!"

"Quiet Naruto" interrupted Kakashi. "With the little chakra that we have left, it's better to stay vigilant… we also need to watch out the for the red emitting chakra axe on his back."

"He inflamed the entire village! We can't let him get away!"

"He won't" assured Kakashi as he programmed a clone between his fingers and then javelin-shot it as lightning bolt towards the enemy.

The man evaded the bolt then clashed in direct combat with the clone.

"Now tell me who you are. I'm guessing a remnant of Akatsuki?"

"As if a clone can stop me...you fool."

The man beheaded Kakashi's clone with his axe and then disappeared without a trace.

"A Substitution Jutsu" informed Sakura as she struck down the tree that the man was on.

"Naruto, Sakura, that gigantic weapon i-"

Kakashi suddenly crashed on the floor and coughed out blood.

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Sakura as she was went to tend him.

"Damn it! Where did that bastard go?" said Naruto.

A refreshing breeze carried the autumn leaves with a few landing on Kakashi's chest.

"Naruto… Kakashi-sensei isn't going to make it at this rate. I'm going to have to bring him back to the village."

"Alright Sakura-chan, I have enough chakra to go Kurama mode" said Naruto before he disappeared with light speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unmasked Man**

Did Sarutobi-sensei knew of him? And if so, why didn't the Anbu held records of a SSS-rank criminal? thought Tsunade as she bit her thumb.

"Lady Tsunade, black dyes are appearing on Kakashi's chest" reported Shizune.

Tsunade ran to the performing room and changed to her small lab coat there.

Kakashi's body laid unmasked on the surgical table.

"Scalpel and number 5."

"Here you go Tsunade-sama" responded Sakura.

Tsunade performed medical techniques.

"Her work is godlike" commented an assistant.

Hours passed.

It's hot here, she thought while sweating and breathing heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leap of Faith**

"Alright! Alright! I see him! Cover me guys!"

"Wait, wait, wait, but he's just sitting there meditating on the rock."

"We got no time for this, watch out for the axe and let's go" commanded Naruto as he leapt faithfully with a barrage of Rasengans.

"8, huh? I was hoping you had more reinforcements."

"Damn! He knew we were her-"

The axeman turned around and performed an arc swing, killing all the clones. Simultaneously, he was struck with a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken from below.

"A ninth Shadow Clone!" he yelled in the midst of the explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

**All In**

Your mom is awesome, isn't she?"

"Where am I?" murmured Naruto half-awakened.

"Of course she is!" said Kushina while throwing away Naruto's underwear and groping his genitals. "You can become my perm-a-nent mount." She kissed him.

"M-mom…! What are you doing?!" said Naruto while becoming aware of the situation.

"Come to mommy, you big boy. You've grown so much."

Naruto tried to think of ramen and his quest for Sasuke.

"Damn it's not working. I don't have the strength to move. Mom! Stop!"

She massaged Naruto's sword until it was lively as a huge boar.

"KURAMAAAAAAAA."

Naruto's consciousness teleported to Kurama's whereabout.

"Naruto."

"Kurama, why haven't you dispel the Genjutsu?"

Kurama scratched the back of his ear with his foot. "You have tried it yourself haven't you?"

"Damn it! I have to do something real quick!"

"This may not be a Genjutsu" Kurama replied.

Naruto prepared to exit, however Kurama gestured a brofist.

Naruto left without brofisting back.

"Naruto…"

Kushina wrapped her legs around Naruto. "Sealing technique" she smiled and winked; plenty of juice were slithering out her mouth and tongue.

Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer: he pumped out more juice than all the ramen soup he drank in his entire life.

"…Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! Aahhhhhhh!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bond**

"Get up, you loser."

Sasuke chopped off Naruto's index finger.

"Arggggggh." Naruto awakened. "Sasuke?!"

"I don't know care happened to you, but you're in my way." said Sasuke as he sheathed Kusanagi.

"This is an inn? How-"

Sasuke suddenly stare out the window with a concern look on his face.

"Shh Naruto, this sinister chakra. Do you know whose it is?"

"Yours" said Naruto bluntly while bandaging his wounds.

"No you idiot, I'm sensing a large hatred in that direction."

Naruto entered Kurama mode.

"It's the axe shinobi! Damn!" Naruto jumped out the window and headed for the chakra source.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Stand I**

"Please someone help!" cried a girl running out of her village.

An axe landed on her head as she fell with fear embedded permanently on her face.

The man yanked the axe out of her head. "You'll get no sympathy from me."

"How dare you! She was just a child" said Neji while limping towards the girl.

"I thought you were dead. It took only one attack to kill the girl and boy shinobis that were with you. The man raised his axe. "Well your talent extends only to this much, I suppose."

As the axe headed for Neji's forehead, Neji spun, bouncing off the attacker.

"This is the ultimate defense; you will have to do better than that to defeat me."

A bird started to hum.

He glanced at Tenten's corpse. "You've always praised this technique."

Then he looked at Lee's corpse. "And you could have overcome it, had you train enough..."

Neji stared at the bird that stopped humming.

"Thank you both for believing in me and holding me in high regards."

Neji fell on his knees, not realizing his arms were no longer with him.

"The Rotation! A Hyuga clan technique. I thought I remembered those eyes" said the axeman as he was standing up and plucking out the branches stuck on his back. "Your people were definitely strong." He then gazed at the fire eating away at the village.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Stand II**

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked on his left.

"Bushy brow-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"My team was sent by Lady Tsunade to protect the Fire Daimyo. However, I got a stomach ache from the sushi restaurant and thus, became late. I've assigned Neji as team captain, so everything should be fine."

"Actually Guy… the enemy-"

"Naruto! We're about to head to combat ourselves. How about you equipped this one sized jumpsuit I have in my backpack? Now, I don't remember what Jiraiya-dono once told you, but-"

There was an awkward pause of silence.

"Don't worry, Kakashi is fine. He is my rival, after all" smiled Guy. "And Jiraiya-dono sure was strong, ha ha ha!"

"Tread carefully Guy. The enemy has a crazy regeneration ability and unbelievable determination. You'll have to hit him fast and hard, in other words, have high DPS" informed Kurama telepathically.

They both landed to the center of the village.

"No, how could this happened?" said Guy. "Everyone is dead."

"Except for us five." Gaara submerged from the ground with his siblings.

"Lord Kazekage and his royal guards were sent here as well? Well the situation is dire…" said Guy.

A dark figure walked out of a bush.

"More leaf shinobis?" he interrupted. "I'm glad, my adrenaline rush was starting to cool off."

Naruto quickly went for the enemy with two giant Rasengans.

The axeman took them head-on and kicked Naruto in the groin, then lariated Naruto towards his teammates. "You brat, you made me lose Gladness. I will kill you last."

Gaara quickly placed a wall of sand and let Naruto in from the other side.

"Get him Kankuro."

Another entity submerged from the sand; it cased the axeman in a container.

"I'll be glad to" said Kankuro. "Behold my puppet play." Needles entered the puppet from all sides.

"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" The axeman broke out, grabbed a needle and plunge it into Kankuro's head.

"No Kankurou!" exclaimed Temari. "Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique!"

The axeman took a deep breath.

"Back off, Temari!" warned Gaara.

"HAAYAAA!"

He swung his axe: a red crescent-energy blasted through Temari's attack and sliced off one of her legs after bypassing Gaara's defense.

"You're next, Kazekage."

"Oh no you won't. Meet Konoha's legendary close-combat beast."

"Give me everything you've got!" The two fighters ran towards one another.

The enemy delivered a punch against Guy's kick and left him crippled.

"This man's Taijutsu is stronger than the Strongfist-style?" Guy moaned. "His strength is greater than the blue swordsman I fought with..."

Naruto lay on the floor in pain. "Damn it, Kurama I need some healing!"

Gaara kept calmed. He knew if he miscalculated, everything would be truly over.

He grab the axeman's foot with the sand beneath him and sent him flying towards the sky.

"Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal." A pyramid was created to seal the monster.

However he knew that it wasn't going to hold long, so he created four 15m-tall golems enchanted with his mother's blessing and eternal love.

As soon as one of the the axeman's hand got out on one side of the pyramid, the golems repetitively pounded their fists at him.

A few minutes passed.

Gaara stood still, painting. "Mother..." he whispered with tears coming out of his eyes.

The axeman stood back up with a demonic grin. He dashed to Gaara and headbutted him. Saliva came out of Gaara's mouth and his eyes turned white. A vast amount of sand splattered on the floor as Gaara fell.

"Looks like it's finally your turn now." He turned his head towards Naruto and held tight on his axe.

Naruto stood back up as well.

He is strong even without the gigantic axe he had before, thought Naruto. Furthermore, he is way sturdier than the Third Raikage. How could I possibly damage him?

"Naruto you can't defeat him" said Guy as he placed his back against a tree. "Please take the others to a safer place, I'm going to use the Gate of Death."

"Bushy brow-sensei..."

"Go." He smiled.

Naruto did as he was told.

A burst of fighting energy burst out of Guy.

The axeman laughed maniacally. "You leaf shinobis are the best!"

"Gladness, wherever you may be, send me more strength, madness, everything from all the souls that has fallen to-"

"Night guy."

A barrage of overwhelming attacks struck the axeman in every single area on his body.

Finally two massive dragons flew of Guy's fists and rammed into the axeman.

Guy's life bloomed and ended faster than the cherry blossoms during the time of the year: his spirit had long left his body.

The axeman's vision blurred, but he could feel a large chunk of his torso was blown off.

He attempted to stand once more. "...I am-".

An arrow landed on his knee; it exploded and black flames devoured him whole instantly.

"Damn that Naruto. Since when did he get so fast?"

"Ooooooooh Sasuke, we had a lot of fun last night didn't we? Karin jumped and sat bottom-bared on Sasuke's shoulder. "The nearest inn we can stay is… Stupid Suigetsu pass me the map!"


End file.
